Confrontation
by Yoko Black
Summary: Evangeline meets the person that started it all. COMPLETE


**Title: Confrontation**

**Summary: Evangeline meets the person that started it all.**

**Disclaimers: I own Evangeline Potter and Harriet Weasley. The rest belong to good old J.K.**

**One day as I was re-reading "Whisper" I suddenly had a thought. "Why not give Evangeline her own story?" So here it is. If any of you like what you read please let me know. I live on positive feedback.**

**Confrontation**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harriet standing next to her best friend. Eva looked up at the tall building in front of her. Her fathers once told her that it had been intimidating when they were younger, people actually fearing its name, but now it was nothing more then an isolated ruin.

"I'm sure," she said and she walked inside. Harriet followed after her. The announcement of their arrival echoed through the halls and the wizard in charge immediately went to greet them.

"Ms. Potter, Ms. Weasley, we are honored to have you here," he said. "Can I get you some tea…"

"Just take us in, sir," said Eva as politely as her papa taught her.

"Of course, ma'am. Right this way."

The wizard lead them down the hall, passing several cramped rooms. Wizards, witches and creatures of all sizes looked out to catch sight of the newcomers. It had actually been easy to get the permission forms to come here. Harriet sneaking into her father's office and stealing a pair before he could even notice. He had never liked the sly tendencies his eldest displayed and hoped that she would grow out of it, but both friends lived to play tricks on their parents and used the help of their uncle's joke shop to do it.

Now they used their tricks to sneak into this hell hole. Eva hoped they were never found out.

"Here we are," said the wizard. "Number C97. Holler if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Roberts," said Eva pressing a few galleons in his hand. Roberts nodded and left them alone in the hallway. Eva looked at her friend. "I need to do this alone."

"But, Eva…."

"Please." Bless Harriet. Eva loved her like the sister she never had but sometimes Harriet was more like her father then her mother. It took a long moment before Harriet nodded reluctantly.

"All right. I'll be right here if you need me," she said.

"Thank you," she said to her friend and turned to the room. Carefully opening the door she walked in and took in the sight around her.

Inside was the filth she expected from a place like this, with a dirty cot, cracked table and the single candle to cast a glow, but what held her attention was the decrepit old man sitting on the cot, old enough to be her grandfather yet she knew he wasn't, his head down in a forlorn manner. His hair was falling off in patches and his beard was tangled and unkempt. His clothes were patched and stitched in more places then she could count. When she was little she heard stories of a man who walked like he owned the world and spoke to others with authority. She had waited seven years for this moment and now that she was here she did not know what to say.

"Who are you?" he asked looking up at her.

"Evangeline Lily Potter," she said. He sneered.

"Potter's brat. I heard he adopted a girl."

"I don't need to introduce you, do I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" he asked, his sneer still planted on his face. "I expect the whole world knows my name."

"Yes, the Death Eater who killed hundreds of Muggles, killed a witch in her own home, and raped the savior of the Wizard world would be quite famous."

His sneer grew. "Oh, someone's got connections. Not many people know the truth of why I'm here."

"Being a murderer is enough," she said. She could hear the malice in her own voice and knew Lucius heard it too.

"Why the hatred toward me? I have not harmed you. I was in here before you were born."

"I just thought you'd like to get a good look at your handy work," she said. "Papa told me that's what you like to do. Twist a person's resolve and admire the reactions. I thought I'd come to you to show you your piece de resistance."

Lucius looked at her curiously. "I do not know you. What's your family name?"

"Potter."

"Not your adopted name. You're real name."

"That is my real name. I am Evangeline Lily Potter-Malfoy. I'm your daughter, Lucius."

The shock on Lucius's face made her sneer, and it was that sneer that caught Lucius's attention. It was the sneer he taught his son Draco, and that Draco eventually taught Eva. Her elegant forehead, chin, eyes, and cheekbones were definitely Malfoy features despite her jet black hair, athletic build and short stature. Like her birth-father she had the build of a flyer and the brains of her father. No one knew the truth about her birth, who she really was. She only took the Malfoy name for love of the brother she considers her real second father. Lucius had nothing to do with her decision.

She learned long ago to hid her Malfoy characteristics so people wouldn't be suspicious of her origins and being female helped. Unless one was really looking, her features were easily hidden by her feminine appearance. For this one appearance she let her Malfoy features show through and looked down at her father.

"It cannot be…."

"It is. You gave the potion to my birth-father. You raped him and planted the seed inside his magically created womb and I was the result."

"I wanted a son…."

"And you got a daughter instead. Ironic, isn't it, how things don't go as planned."

"So why are you here? To meet your old man in person? To find some resemblance between us?"

"I came to meet my father's rapist. You may have sired me but that doesn't mean you're my father. You're just the bastard that provided the sperm. A sperm donor is what you are. I already have a father. Two of the best fathers in the world."

"Yes, I heard Potter entered a union with someone, but nobody told me who. Eighteen years and already so lost in connection with the outside world. I pity the poor fool who entered that man's life."

Eva wanted to hex the taunt out of the man's voice. How she could have come from this man's loins was a mystery to her. He was cold hearted. He had no care for anyone but himself and furthering his own agenda.

"That poor fool is your own son. Draco is my papa as well as my brother."

Another smack in the face for good old Lucius Malfoy and it was then Eva knew he did not really know. She had heard that the prisoners in Cell Block C was kept in complete isolation but she had no idea that they were never allowed contact of the outside world. In a way she was glad that he never knew. The look on his face she'd keep with her for the rest of her life.

"Over half of your wealth is gone, Lucius," she said. "Taken by the Ministry you loath so much. Father and Papa had money between them to last several life times, and Draco's built more on his successful Mind-Healer abilities. He's now the top Mind-Healer in the world. And Dad is an Auror consultant. The best in the world. Between them they've gathered money thrice what you had when you took over the Malfoy family. These are facts." She could see Lucius visibly shake and she fought hard not to smile, schooling her features like she was taught. "Upon their death, my brothers and I are going to be given equal shares of the money. The rest will be given to charity." She smirked. "Yes, I have brothers. Biological brothers, from both my fathers. They will carry on the family line that you feared was dying."

Lucius roared and launched at Eva to most likely silence her tirade, but he never got inches to her. Wandlessly she Levitated him and slammed him against the wall without breaking a sweat. Lucius struggled against the magical minds and glared at her.

"You once said that the child of Harry Potter would be powerful. You don't know how right you were. I and my brothers are exceptionally powerful. We can use magic without wands. Magical theorists believe we are the next generation in magic. Congratulations, Lucius. You got what you wanted. Two powerful children to continue the Malfoy line. But it wasn't I who earned back the title of Malfoy. It was Draco. You should be proud of your son. He exceeded your exceptions and more, on his own. It's too bad you'll be here rotting while you congratulate yourself." She sneered. "Not."

She walked out of the cell, not listening to Lucius's screams upon her departure. She left him, the man who helped create her, in the cell to rot for life. It was strange. When she thought of going to the prison island she hoped to learn something, anything, on why Lucius hurt her father, but all she really saw was a man obsessed with power, with keeping his name the most fearful word in the world. A name that spoke of an ancient wealthy power. People feared to speak Voldemort's name because it associated with death, but the Malfoy's name was spoken for power and demanded respected, not earned. Draco turned that around. It was now spoken in respect and awe, as much as the Potter or Weasley names. As she left Eva felt glad, glad to have been born to two such respected families.

She met up with Harriet outside of the cell and looked up at her.

"Satisfied?" asked Harriet as Eva magically closed the cell door. Eva smiled at her. Not a Malfoy sneer or a Potter half smile, but an Eva smile.

"Yes," she said. Harriet smiled back.

"Come on. We have to get back before they miss us."

Eva nodded and they walked back to the Apparation point and Disapparated. They Apparated back outside the wards of Malfoy Manor and walked through the halls toward the courtyard. Around twenty guests mingled around the flowers and orchards, all friends of the family. Teddy stood with his girlfriend Victoire and Freddie was talking with Nymphadora Longbottom while her parents, Neville and Luna, stood nearby. Andromeda was speaking with Mr. Lovegood about some animal that most likely didn't exist. The theme was red and gold after Eva's house colors. Harriet laughed at the colors.

"Think they're trying to say something?" she asked.

"At least mine wasn't silver and green," said Eva with a smile.

"And proud of it! The first Weasley ever."

Eva laughed and walked out with Harriet behind her. Her two father's spotted her first and smiled.

"There she is," said Harry.

"Where have you been?" asked Draco.

"I had something I needed to do," she said. "Sorry that I worried you. Am I late?"

"No, you're just in time," said Harry. "Happy birthday, Eva."

"Happy birthday, Evangeline."

**END**


End file.
